


The Next Morning

by Historywriter2007



Series: The Next Morning [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Everlark as roommates, F/M, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historywriter2007/pseuds/Historywriter2007
Summary: Katniss awoke with a hangover and a bad feeling about what happened the night before. There were shots, dancing and kissing, but who did she kiss? Peeta knows the answer and now she has to get it out of him. The only other question is will the answer change her life for the better or worse?





	The Next Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for EverlarkBirthdayGifts for booksandchocolatesmears Birthday. She requested a roommate AU and I was going to take this somewhere different but then I saw this prompt from Everlarkprompts and thought it would make the perfect roommate story for Everlark. “You’re trying to remember who you made out with at that party last night and asking me for help but it was me who you made out with and I don’t want to tell you in case you’re disappointed AU”

Peeta smirked when he heard the squeaking of Katniss’ bedroom door, he was sure she was in pain this morning.  He turned to find her shuffling down the hall, one hand was rubbing her head, no doubt due to a headache. Her hair was all over in a do that would’ve made Medusa proud, and she was wearing a Panem University Wrestling t-shirt that she’d confiscated from Peeta when they became roommates last fall. Even though she looked a mess, to Peeta she still looked beautiful. 

Although they went to school together since they were five, it was during college that they became close friends and when they both decided to accept jobs, Katniss as a teacher and Peeta with a public relations firm, in the city she suggested becoming roommates. She said it would help her mother feel better to have Peeta protecting her in the big city and it would save them both money. Of course, she had no idea that Peeta had been harboring a crush on her since he could remember, but he played the role of the platonic roommate well and pushed his feelings aside. 

“Morning sleepyhead,” Peeta chirped while pushing a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of her as she plopped into the chair at their small table. He added a cup of coffee, aspirin, and a Gatorade, gaining a soft thank you and smile from her.  

They ate in relative silence, and after Peeta suggested she get a shower telling her it would make her feel better. Katniss being hungover was not a normal occurrence; in fact, Peeta could count the number of times he’d seen Katniss drunk on one hand.  Her mother had turned into an alcoholic after her father died in a work accident frequently leaving Katniss to care for her younger sister. She always had a fear of turning into her mother, so even though she drank she would generally stop after two and never took shots, unlike last night. It was a special occasion though, the teachers from her school all went out to celebrate their last day of school and start of summer, Peeta had met them out after getting a text from Katniss to join them. Of course he showed up moments later to find Katniss taking shots and drinking some fruity thing. He stayed by her side and took her home when it was apparent her night was done. 

Peeta was settling on the couch looking through Netflix to find something they could watch as Katniss nursed her hangover. She padded into the living room, he hair now in a wet braid and her t-shirt was replaced by yoga pants and a tank top. Peeta took a calming breath, as he always did when he saw her, she had no idea the effect she had on him. 

She sat facing Peeta on the couch, “I’ve been trying to piece everything together from last night and I’m hoping you can help.” 

Peeta turned his body toward her, “Okay, what do you need to know besides you drank far too much?” 

Katniss scowled at him for a second then continued, “Did I get on the dance floor last night?” 

Peeta chuckled, “Yes you did, they were playing ‘Shape of You’ and you were off.” 

Katniss blushed, “I was afraid of that, I dragged someone on to the floor with me didn’t I?” 

Peeta swallowed thickly, he’d thought she was too drunk to remember dancing the night before. He didn’t want to have to have this conversation mainly because he didn’t know what it would do to them. Katniss had dragged him onto the dance floor and she was dancing all over him. It was hard for him because he wanted to enjoy the moment, but deep down he knew she didn’t realize what she was doing. In the end, he reasoned it was better for her to be with him on the floor instead of some random guy so he made sure to keep her close and safe.

“Peeta?” Katniss looked at him, eyebrows high, as she waited for his answer. 

“You did. You dragged me on the dance floor so you don’t have to worry about it.” Peeta stated trying to sound like it was no big deal, but her face fell at his words. “Really Katniss you didn’t do anything too embarrassing so I wouldn’t worry.”  

“We kissed though, didn’t we?” Katniss nervously asked. 

Damn it, how’d she remember that, Peeta thought. He gently pushed her off when she started kissing him. It wasn’t that he didn’t want it, of course he did, but not this way. Not with her drunk out of her mind and not in the middle of some hot, loud dance floor surrounded by her co-workers prying eyes. 

His silence must have been enough for her to know the truth, she buried her head in her hands muttering “Oh my God.” 

Peeta pulled her hands from her face, “Katniss, it’s alright it was a quick kiss, we don’t have to act any differently. If you want we can forget it even happened.” 

Her face fell as her silver eyes met his blue ones, “Is that what you want?” 

Peeta had no idea what to do, he didn’t want to scare her off or ruin their friendship but he didn’t know if this was his chance to tell her the truth. He was nowhere close to being prepared for this conversation. Finally, he took her hand in his and opened his mouth, “No, I don’t want to forget.”

Her mouth curled into a shy smile, “Me neither. You need to know I did it because of Johanna. She kept telling me that you were in love with me and I was the only one who didn’t see it. Then she told me I loved you and you were the only one who didn't know. We were the worst kept secret and I had to do something about it since you wouldn't. I took a couple shots after I called you to get some liquid courage, I guess it was a bit much.” 

Peeta chuckled, “Katniss you’re 90 pounds soaking wet, a couple shots plus whatever else you were drinking is more than enough. Besides, Johanna was right, you had nothing to worry about, I’ve had a crush on you for a long time.” 

“For how long?” Katniss inquired. 

“Don’t really know, how about forever?” Peeta answered with a sheepish smile, while rubbing the back of his head, a nervous tick he had never been able to get rid of.

Katniss broke out into a big smile, “That’s good to know. How about we try that kiss again, this time just for us with no alcohol involved.” 

Peeta responded by cupping her head in his hands, “Sounds good to me,” he whispered to her seconds before their lips met in a kiss that changed everything. 


End file.
